


Four Months Later

by Vyxyn



Series: The Stilinski-Hales [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, I freaking love Sterek, Little bit angsty, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek Hale, Stiles and Derek love each other and there's nothing you can say to change that, pregnancy symptoms, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyxyn/pseuds/Vyxyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after agreeing to try for children, Derek wakes feeling like death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take The Test

**Author's Note:**

> More Sterek! I kinda decided I was going to make this a series. So it's a series.
> 
> Unbetaed, therefore all mistakes must be blamed on me.

Derek wakes up one morning feeling like he’s eaten ten rancid chickens. His head is swimming, his skin is crawling, and his hands shake.

Sitting up with a start, his stomach lurches and only has time for a mumbled “oh god” before he’s up in a flash, running to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach.

In the kitchen, Stiles hears the frantic running, followed by the violent hurling. “Derek?” Derek answers with another round of vomiting.

Stiles drops his half-full coffee mug, and races into the bathroom as Derek is flushing the toilet. He grabs a hand towel and runs it under the tap, soaking it through. Wringing out the excess water, he then kneels in front of his pale husband. With a careful hand, he places the towel on Derek’s forehead, mopping up some of the sweat, and hopefully cooling down his brow.

With a concerned smile, Stiles brushes Derek’s cheek with his free hand. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t. I … I don’t know what’s wrong. I … I just woke up feeling horrendous.”

Stiles sits back on his heels, “Huh. Strange.”

Taking the cloth off Stiles, Derek drapes it over his head, “what’s strange?”

“I didn’t think werewolves got sick. Can’t be food poisoning, you’ve eaten raw woodland creatures before and been fine. We haven’t fought any nasties lately, so you aren’t under some …”

“Under what?”

Stiles’ eyes widen comically, and he stumbles backwards towards the bathroom sink. He starts frantically opening all the drawers, flinging things out of the way, muttering “ohmygod, ohmygod” under his breath. Finally, in the third drawer he finds what he’s looking for.

“Found it!” as he holds up a box triumphantly in his hands. Stiles starts tearing into the packaging, fumbling for the instructions, while grasping onto the white stick like his life depended on it.

Derek removes the towel from his head, and bunches it up in his hands. “Stiles? Is everything ok?”

“Yep. Yep. Pee on this”, as he thrusts the white stick in front of Derek.

“Pee?”

“Yes, pee. It’s a pregnancy test.”

Now Derek’s eye grow comically wide. A shaky hand reaches out and takes the stick. “A pregnancy test. I’m about to take a pregnancy test. Stiles?”

“Oh, yeah, I should probably give you some privacy. Um, so, pee on the stick, and then we have to wait, like, um, 5 minutes, and we get a result. But come out to the bedroom when you’re done. Ok? Are you ok?”

All Derek can do is nod. Stiles gets up, reaches out a hand to Derek, and helps him up off the floor, leaving him a kiss on the cheek as he exits, closing the door behind him.

The bathroom is enveloped in silence. Derek stares at the pregnancy test with fear, trepidation, and hope. So much hope. From the moment Derek broached the subject of having children with Stiles four months ago, both men have been eager to start their family, They’ve cleared out the “junk room” to make room for the nursery. Derek has been making sure he’s looking after himself. Stiles has been caring for Derek like he’s already pregnant. “Don’t lift that Der it’s too heavy!” “Babe, just sit down and relax, I’ll make dinner.”

Derek can’t help but think that he’s holding their future in his hands, so he does what was asked, and pees on the stick.

Meanwhile, Stiles is in the bedroom pacing. After setting the five minute alarm on his phone, he begins striding across the carpet. His long fingers are pulling at his eyebrows, scratching his forehead, and occasionally flailing, all while murmuring under his breath. He’s so distracted he doesn’t hear the flush of the toilet, or the water from the tap, nor does he hear Derek come into the bedroom.

“Stiles. I did it.”

Stiles stops pacing, and looks at Derek, “you did it.” He walks up to Derek and throws his arms around him, almost throwing them off balance. “You did it Der. You’ve taken it. Ohmygod”

Derek buries his face in Stiles neck and inhales, hoping that his scent grounds him. It does, his stomach settling, and the tremors in his hands lessening. “Come on Stiles, let’s sit.” They sit gently on the bed and wait. Stiles takes Derek’s hands and squeezes, Derek smiles weakly. “I’m scared Stiles.”

“I know, Der. Me too.”

“I want this. I want this so much.”

“I do too.”

They fall into silence, leaning against each other. hands clasped together, fingers entwined.

The alarm goes off.

Derek and Stiles look at each other while “Wannabe” from the Spice Girls blares from Stiles’ phone. He reaches over and turns it off.

“Derek …”

“I can’t Stiles. I can’t. I can’t go in there. What if it’s negative? I don’t. I can’t.”

“Shhhhh babe, I’ve got this. I’ve totally got this.” Stiles gets up from the bed, leans in and kisses Derek lightly on the lips. “I’ll be back.”

Derek watches Stiles walk into the bathroom. He stares at the door, waiting for Stiles to return. One minute passes. Then two. Derek’s stomach drops. “Stiles? You coming out?”

Silence.

“Stiles?”

Nothing.

Derek slowly rises from the bed, and moves towards the bathroom. His heart begins racing, he’s bracing himself. Derek peers around the corner, and sees Stiles on the floor with this back against the vanity. He’s holding the test in his hand. Derek can’t see Stiles face, as he’s hunched over, and his head is bowed. Stiles’ shoulders are shaking.

Oh god. Stiles is crying.

“Stiles? Baby what is it?” Derek kneels down in front of Stiles, and places a hand on his knee.

Stiles looks up. His bottom lip is wobbling, eyes are red, and his cheeks are wet. He holds out the pregnancy test to Derek.

“We’re going to be parents.”

“What?”

“Derek. We are going to be parents. You’re pregnant. You’re having our baby. Baby, you’re pregnant!”

Derek grabs Stiles wrist, and pulls him into a bear hug. “We’re having a baby!! We did it Stiles. We’re going to be dads.”

The tears are flowing freely from both men, grasping each other, kissing each other, and whispering words of love. They collapse in a heap on the floor, laughing and smiling, while Stiles peppers kisses all over Derek’s face. “Thank you Der. Thank you. This is such a gift.”

Derek smiles wide, his bunny teeth front and centre. “You had something to do with this too, you know.”

“I know. I know Der, but wow. I just … I just adore you.” A fresh round of tears makes their way down Stiles’ cheeks. Derek brushes them away.

“And I’m sure our son or daughter will adore you as much as I do you.”

“Awwwww son or daughter. Whatever it is, our little cub will be perfection.”

“Yes Stiles, they will.”

 

 


	2. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to confirm the pregnancy with a visit to Deaton!

That afternoon, Derek and Stiles drive to the veterinary clinic to see Alan Deaton. They called Alan earlier to see if he was free, and now here they are about to see their baby for the first time on the ultrasound.

Stiles turns to Derek with a smile. “You know, I thought I’d be more nervous than this.”

“Me too. It just feels so right. Like it’s meant to be.”

“Yes! Exactly! Will we get to find out the cub’s gender?”

“No, I don’t think that’s possible until 19 weeks.”

“Oh. Well it doesn’t matter anyway. He she will be loved.”

“Indeed.” Derek gestures towards the clinic door, “shall we?”

They clamber out of the 4WD, and walk towards the entrance, linking hands once meeting up near the door. Stiles opens the door wide for Derek, who smiles and walks through first. Deaton is there with his head in a file, looking up once Stiles shuts the door behind him.

“Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you today?”

“Derek’s pregnant!”

Derek looks at Stiles incredulously. They had been discussing in the car that Derek would do the talking, as he is far more to the point, and unlikely to provide a thesis worth of words, for something that only requires a sentence.

“Sorry. Sorry Derek, I’m just so excited!”

“I am too Stiles, but please let me do the talking.”

“Ok, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again”. Stiles holds his hands up in defeat.

Alan raises an eyebrow. “Ok then gentlemen, let’s go out the back, and take a look shall we?”

Derek shoot Stiles a patented “eyebrows in the hairline” look, reminding Stiles to keep quiet. Stiles mimes locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

Derek mumbles “As if that would work.”

They follow Deaton out the back. Alan goes straight to the ultrasound machine and sets it up. “Now Derek, I don’t know how much you know already about male pregnancy in werewolves, but it’s quite similar to pregnancy in females. You will grow larger as the baby grows, but you’ll carry further back in your body than what a woman would.”

Derek nods. “That makes sense.”

“Why don’t you hop up on the table Derek, and we’ll take a look”.

Stiles stands in the corner biting his thumb nail, other arm wrapped around his body, his desperation to start talking written all over his face. Once Derek is laying down on the examination table, and the ultrasound machine is set up, Stiles stumbles forward and takes Derek’s hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

Deaton lifts Derek’s shirt up to his armpits, spreading the gel across Derek’s taught tummy, Stiles’ eyes glued to the movement. Derek looks up at Stiles, only to see him worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Hey. Stiles. Look at me.”

Stiles takes his eyes away from the movement on Derek’s belly, and makes eye contact.

“Stiles. It’s ok.”

Stiles just nods, letting his bottom lip go, and looking back at Derek’s stomach. Deaton begins moves the ultrasound wand through the gel, slowly across, digging in a bit more in other areas, causing Derek to squeeze Stiles’ hand harder.

“Ah there we are, Derek if you want to look at the screen, you’ll see your cubs. Their heartbeat is strong, and judging by the size of them, you are looking at around being 3 months along.”

Derek is looking a Deaton quizzically. “Did you just say cubs?”

“Yes, cubs. Can’t tell the gender just yet, but in about 6 weeks the babies will be bigger and we should be able to get a good look.”

Derek looks at Stiles who is still looking at Derek’s belly. He mustn't have heard.

“Alan, did you say BABIES? As in plural? As in more than one?”

“Yes Derek. You’re having twins.”

Stiles must have registered what Deaton said, as his head shoots up so fast Derek is worried he’s hurt his neck.

“What?”

“Twins Stiles. Congratulations!”

“Twins? Twins. Oh god …” Stiles lets Derek’s hand go, and promptly slides to the floor.

Derek sits up and peeks over the edge of the table. “Stiles? Oh my god I think he’s fainted.”

Deaton chuckles. “He’ll be fine on the floor there for a while. This is the perfect opportunity to finish off the rest of your examination.”

Ten minutes later, Derek is wiping off the goop from his belly, and further cleaning it off with a warm cloth. Stiles has been resituated onto a chair to ride out his fainting spell.

“Well congratulations again Derek, that is fantastic news. These two are the first cubs in the pack for a long time.”

“Yeah it’s pretty exciting. And daunting. And a little bit terrifying. But, mainly exciting. It’s just …”

“I know it’s hard, Derek. But you should know, that your mother would be proud. You’ll need to let Cora know as soon as possible, and the rest of the pack. The sooner the cubs start hearing their voices, the easier it will be once they are born.”

“Will do. Is it safe to tell them today?”

“I think so. Their heartbeats are strong, just like their father’s.”

From the corner of the room comes some groaning and mumbling, “Two babies. At once. Two little ones. Two.”

Derek walks over and crouches before Stiles. “You fainted babe. How do you feel?”

Stiles wearily looks at his husband. “We are going to have two cubs. That is so much better than one!” Wrapping his arms around Derek, Stiles smooshing his cheek against Derek’s stubble.

Derek smooshes Stiles right back. “Alan said we can tell the pack today.”

“Pack meeting?”

“Pack meeting.”

Stiles gets up from his chair, and Derek stands, pulling Stiles into a slow kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Sourwolf.”

Derek turns to Deaton, “thanks for your help Alan, appreciate it.”

“No worries Derek. Come back in about six weeks for another scan. We’ll see if we can find out the genders of the babies.”

“Will do.” Derek turns Stiles around, and pushes him out the door, while Stiles waves behind him. Making out to the 4WD, the men stop and look at each other. They both have wide smiles on their face, and tears of joy in their eyes. Derek pulls Stiles into another hug, and they hold each other for awhile, enjoying the peace. 


	3. Telling the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a successful visit with Deaton, it's time to tell the pack the news.

**From: Derek Stilinski-Hale - 4.25 pm**

**To: Pack**

_ Pack meeting, our place. 7 pm. _

 

** From: Stiles Stilinski-Hale - 4.26 pm **

**To: Pack**

_Bring pizza!_

_And drinks!_

_Oh and some snacks!!_

 

Derek is sitting on the couch, with an excited Stiles draped over him. “Really Stiles? Pizza?”

“Hell yeah! We have to celebrate! And I figure it’s all about us so the pack can bring it!”

Derek groans. “How about you get your legs off me, so we can tidy up a bit. Make a salad, that sort of thing.”

Stiles stands quickly, “No! You oh knocked-up one must stay put! I, as the father of your children, shall provide salad, and shall tidy the house!”

Derek growls in frustration, “Never EVER call me knocked-up again, Stilinksi.”

“It’s Stilinski-Hale, sweatpea, and you will sit on your tooshie, put your feet up, and you won’t argue with me. M’kay pumpkin?”

“I’m seriously questioning my decision to marry you.”

“And have my cubs?”

“And have your cubs. Now go and do your thing,” giving Stiles a swat on his butt as he walks past.

Pack meeting time rolls around, people start arriving at 6.50 pm. Last one in is Scott and Kira, who bring the pizzas.

“Scottie!!! Pizza!!!! Hello, Kira”, Stiles gives Kira a kiss on the cheek.

As everyone begins to settle and chatter, Derek stands up and clears his throat. “Before we all, and by we all I mean Stiles, hoe into the pizza, Stiles and I have something we need to tell you.”

Everyone starts to look at each other in confusion. Stiles sidles up to Derek, and they put their arms around each other, Stiles nudging Derek’s chin with his nose.

“About four months ago, Stiles and I decided that it was time that we start a family. For the non-wolves among us, if you are with your mate, the one you are bonded with, your body adapts to be able to carry their children.”

“In our case, Derek’s body has adapted to carry mine”, Stiles says with utter reverence.

John Stilinski quirks an eyebrow, “What are you actually trying to tell us, Stiles?”

“Well dad”, Stiles looks up at Derek like he hung the moon, “Derek and I are going to be parents. Derek is pregnant. With twins!!”

John stands up slowly, “I’m sorry son, can you repeat that? I thought I heard you say you are going to be parents.”

“We are John. You are going to be a dziadek.”

Stiles looks at Derek with wide eyes. “Babe, that’s Polish! You just something in Polish!”

Derek grins. John’s hands come to hold onto the nearest chair. “Stiles? You’re making me a dziadek. I’m so so happy.” Stiles disconnects from Derek to go hug his dad. “I love you so much dad, you’re going to be the best grandfather ever.”

The rest of the pack erupts into squeals and cheers, Cora bounding of her seat on a foot stool to throw herself at her brother. “Der, you’re going to be a father!”

“I sure am.”

“Mom would be so proud. And so happy. You’re making the pack bigger Derek, you’re filling it with family again.”

Derek’s bottom lip trembles, and he manages to squeak out “I know. Thank you Cora, I love you.”

“I love you too big bro.”

Derek and Stiles make their way around the rest of the pack, with big hugs and congratulations from everyone. They then settle down over pizza, and start speculating what their cubs will be.

Scott swears they’re both boys. John and Melissa agree. Kira thinks it’ll be one of each, the boy being born first. Cora and Malia agree, but think the girl will be born first.

Derek turns to Stiles, “What do you think papa?”

Stiles breath hitches at the name. “Papa’, he whispers. Leaning forward with a smile on his lips, he puts an ear to Derek’s tummy, listening intently like the cubs are speaking.

“Well, I hate to tell all of you that you’re wrong, but the cubs told me, their papa, that they are both girls, thank you very much.”

John raises his glass of water in his hands in a toast, “To Derek and Stiles, the best weredaddy, and human daddy there ever was, apart from me of course,” Sitles groans. “And to our two werecubs, let’s hope you are as graceful as your dad, and as smart as your papa.”

The room explodes with “Cheers!” and applause, some tears, some laughter. But at the centre of it, two men, deeply in love, and feeling so blessed to begin a new chapter in their lives together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! Wasn't expecting it to be three chapters when I started writing, but I'm glad it did.
> 
> Stay tuned for a new fic shortly, where we see our favourite werewolf have a bitch fit over a grocery item.


End file.
